Kidnapped
by TheRevolutionIsInMyHands
Summary: Cassie gets kidnapped by a child killer with twenty others under his belt. When he kills himself, Cassie has to go to a hospital, though she's deathly afraid. Who else can help her but Chase?
1. Chapter 1: He Killed Himself

All I remembered was that it was cold. Cold and solid under my cheek. But there was something hot and metallic lining my mouth. What was it? I spit and watched red droplets fly onto the floor of a trunk; the felt that usually covered it was gone, leaving only metal to rest my head on. I tried to move my arms, and scuffed my shoes against the latch of the tiny car's trunk.

"Quiet! He yelled, slamming on the brake and sending me hurtling into the metal again. It hurt. My head hurt so bad. I felt the ropes tighten as I wriggled my wrists. I mumbled a prayer. "I said, QUIET!" He roared, turning swiftly to the right and catapulting me into another wall of metal. When I tried to move my feet, I met more ropes. And my knees, too. I fell into a subconscious desire to sleep after the fourth fling of my body. That was when it all came back to me in a dream.

_I was walking down the school's little courtyard at ten 'o clock at night. What was the reason? Oh, right. Diana's mom didn't have enough room in her car for another, and nobody else would give me a ride. My dad was working up in Maine, and my stepmom couldn't get off work. Stupid Diana. She already promised that I could ride with her. That was the only reason I went to the dance! At least I'd had enough sense to wear jeans._

_I turned on South Bunker street, a few blocks from mine, and walked under the highway. Cars screeched past with drunken high school students hanging out the windows. I was in middle school. I didn't belong here. A car drove up to me beside the river. No one was around. The window slid down._

_"Hey, you! Do you know where the middle school is? I need to pick up my kid." Pick up his kid? It sounded real, because he had pictures of a kid on his dashboard, and he looked like any middle-aged father would look like. Gut, hair-loss, big nose, should I go on? I pointed opposite my direction and told him the street._

_" Excuse me? I didn't hear that. Lean closer." I did, and he grabbed the collar of my shirt. He yanked me in through the window and sped off._

_What the-!" I was bombarded with a glass bottle to the temple, and I was out like a light._

Okay, so I was kidnapped. Kidnapped on the way home from a school dance by a "father looking for the school to pick up his kid". Then it hit me. Shouldn't a father know where his kid goes to school? How could I be so _stupid_? I thrashed wildly at the bonds, probably giving myself a rope-burn that I would feel later.

"Kid! Stop and shut the hell UP!" He shouted, slamming on the brakes and opening the door. I heard the trunk pop and pain exploded from my forehead. Another glass bottle? I fell "asleep".

I woke up in a dark room. I was locked in a painfully small kennel. My arms and legs cramped up, and I clenched my teeth.

"So, you're finally up? My little pet. You _do_ kind of remind me of a dog. . ." He chattered.

"Who are you?!"

"Oh, you don't know? Don't you read the paper?" He shoved a black and white news article in front of me, and switched a light on. The heading hit me: CHILD KILLER AT LARGE, LOCK YOUR DOORS. It said that he kidnapped a known twenty children, and only four bodies have been recovered.

"You _monster_." He laughed at my insult.

"You think you can _hurt_ me with words, little girl? Try again."

"You. . . You. . ."

"See?"

"That's only because there aren't any words to describe how awful you are!" He chuckled at this, too.

"Thank you." What _was_ he? "I'll be right back, my little puppet. I need to go _shopping_." He, with a slight spring in his step, walked up an old, wooden staircase and shut the door. My phone! I just remembered that I had one in my back pocket! My hand wriggled free of the loosening ropes and grasped for it, but it wasn't there. A glimmer of black caught my eyes on the table. There it was! My N-V touch! I contorted my free arm to unlock the two hatches on the old dog kennel and used my teeth to pry them open. I fell to the ground and instantly crawled to the table. I grabbed it and shoved it into my back pocket again. Thumps came from upstairs. I somehow jumped back into my kennel and re-hitched one of the latched before he came into view.

"Trying to run away? Oh no you don't." He grabbed a stick of hot metal and shoved it through the bars, relocking me inside. It seared my cheek. "So when I kill you, the cops know who did it. If they ever find you!" And he walked up stairs again, and this time I heard the outside door slam, and a car rev off. I got out my phone and touched the dials nine-one-one.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?"

"Hello? Be quiet. Very quiet. I was just taken from the streets. Oh, God. I'm so scared."

"Were you kidnapped?" She asked.

"Yes. Help me. Please. He just branded my left cheek and I'm all tied up and-"

"Branded your left cheek? Do you know what it says?"

"I'm not sure. But I can look." I slid over to the chained door and saw the branding iron on the floor. It was upside down, but it looked like it was a skull with two knives behind it like crossbones over some flower. A rose? "Um, a skull and crossbones-except the crossbones are knives. And behind it's a flower.

"Oh, no. Do you know where you are? You're dealing with an unsolved murder/kidnapping criminal. Do not provoke him."

"But he already said he'd kill me! I don't know where I am! All I can say is that I'm in a basement of some sort with dog kennels along the wall. An/d steel tables and blood everywhere, and-Oh, God. Here he comes!" I hung up and shoved the phone under an old dog dish in the kennel next to mine.

"Hello, puppet-puppy. Meet Bumble-bee. She's joining you in death. See you two in hell." He walked back upstairs.

"What does he do up there?" She asked, timid and scared and shaking like I was.

"I don't know."

"How long have you been down here?"

"Seems like forever. But I think it's only been a day or two. . ." Tears slipped down my cheek, burning the brand. She saw it.

"What did he do to you?"

"From what I guess, it's his brand. It's basically saying you're dead." I told her about the nine-one-one call, and how he killed twenty kids like us.

"How did he catch you?" She asked.

"You first."

"Okay. I was dropped off on the wrong street by my bus driver, and he caught me, asking where the school was."

"Same here, accept that I was walking home at night from a school dance."

"Why?"

"No one had enough 'room' for me in their cars."

"I bet they feel awful now that you're gone."

"I would hope so."

"Hey! I know where we are. I saw a sign when he popped the trunk. We're in New Jersey's Animal Precinct. Call that lady back." I called again, motioning about the dog dish in her cage.

"Nine-one-one what's your-"

"We were kidnapped, and we found out where we were. We're in New Jersey's Animal Precinct. Help us, _please_."

"You can't be. That place has been wrecked. Literally. There was no basement, and it went under demolition a year ago."

"But we _are_." Wait. New Jersey?! I lived in New Hampshire! What the hell?!

"I'll send someone over. But you kids better not be pranking us." Prank?! How bad are New Jersey kids that they prank nine-one-one(no offense to anyone in New Jersey I was just making it up)?! Before I could hang up a hand grabbed my ankle and yanked me out of the cage, throwing me against the wall.

"Kids, right? I know, I know. Pranksters. I'll set them straight, don't send your people anywhere. Bye-bye." He clicked the phone off and threw it. It shattered against the wall. He closed his fist around my throat and shook me. "How. _Dare_. You. Call. Nine. One. One!" He threw me against the wall, and I rebounded off the concrete and sailed into one of the metal tables. His hand found a needle and plunged it into my leg, then my arm, then my neck. I heard bumble-bee scream. What was her real name, anyways?

The next thing I know I wake up on that steel table, and he's in the corner, passed out. Bumble-bee was sitting close to the door to her kennel and looking at me with her big brown eyes. I nodded my head and strained against the chains binding me to the table. I mouthed the words "look over there" to her, and freed one of my hands to point over to the window. Two pairs of legs were seen through the window. I heard them speak.

"No, you do it. Now, Danny, now. Just open the window and crawl through." Some guy said. I didn't care if he woke up, now. When he opened the window I screamed.

"Get help! Now, please! Help us!" The two looked down at me, and one ran while the other whipped out a phone and animatedly talked. Then noticed the gun and the fresh blood in the man's corner. He'd killed himself.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, M.D. Te only characters I have claim to are the kids outside the window, "bumble-bee" and "puppet".

Enjoy the first chapter of my fan fiction! :]


	2. Chapter 2: Propofol feat Chase POV!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own House

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in a white room. Okay, not just white. _Really_ white. It kind of reminded me of what heaven was supposed to look like. But the smell was too sterile and clean. Oh, God. I was in a Hospital. I looked to my right, and surely, and IV was stuck into my arm. My stomach churned. Where was Bumble-bee? Actually, what was her real name?

A dark-skinned man in a lab coat slid the door open and looked at a clipboard. Then, as if he just noticed I was awake, he smiled.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Foreman. You are. . . ?" Doctors weren't this nice to me, usually. They just stuck needles in me and said get out. Normally. Now, what was my name? Started with a C. . .

"I. . . I can't remember. I know it started with a C, but that guy just called me puppet or puppy, um. . . Can you help me think of my name? Just shout out random names that start with C."

"Candy? Carol? Candice? Cassie-"

"I remember! It was Cassie! My name's Cassie Watercress!" I offered the name to him, pleased at myself for remembering my own name. "I had a friend. . . Did she make it? Bumble-bee?"

"I'm sorry. Bumble-bee?"

"It was his name for her. I didn't know her real name." He sat down beside me.

"Was she blond with brown eyes? She keeps on asking for 'Puppet'."

"Yeah! What room? Come on, tell me! Take me there! I want to see her!" I got up. Foreman pushed me down again.

"Later. Let's see your chart. Branding, blunt force trauma, lacerations, and rope-burn?"

"Sounds about it. Now take me to Bumble-bee." He sighed and held my IV stand. Couldn't I just take it out?

We went down the hall and to the right, where Bumble-bee was being examined by another doctor, blond and a woman. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she wore almost the same lab coat that Foreman wore.

"Puppet! Oh, I thought I would never see you again! He got you with that knock-out stuff, huh? What was it like?"

"He injected you? With a needle?" Foreman asked.

"I'll tell you later. Oh, Bumble-bee! What's your real name?"

"Laurie Condor. What's yours?"

"I just remembered a minute ago. Cassie Watercress." We shook hands like we were meeting for the first time. Another doctor, also blond, walked in and found his colleagues in the same room.

"I have a few questions for the girls who got kidnapped. Why are you guys here?" His Australian accent was awesome! I couldn't stop listening. I kind of wanted to ask him to say more words.

"House got interested. He sent us down here to ask them the same questions while you were performing surgery, Chase." He didn't look surprised. "Don't you think we should ask them the questions then?" We laughed at their bickering.

"What's so funny?" Foreman asked.

"You guys. . . Bicker like old ladies!" I said between giggles. Foreman's beeper went off, and he went out the door. I sat down on Laurie's bed.

"Okay, so. . . What happened to you two?"

"Isn't that obvious? We got kidnapped." He sighed(which I kind of thought was adorable)and put down his clipboard.

"I _know_ that. I mean, did you two get kidnapped together? Or separately? What are your stories? This could help us release you earlier."

"Oh." I said, "Laurie, why don't you go first? I want to hear your story." She fidgeted slightly under her covers and looked at us.

"Alright. It was just after school, and I almost missed my bus. Um, I had a new driver, too. He dropped me off at the wrong stop, and everyone thought it was so funny and they were making faces at me through the windows.

"Then this car drove up, and it had the killer in it. I didn't know he was a killer, though. He asked where the school was, saying he was going to go pick up his daughter, and I saw her picture on the dashboard.

"Then he yanked me in and I was taken away." She finished while Chase was still scribbling on that piece of paper.

"Anything else happen?"

"No. Cassie kept me safe by taking all of the blame. For everything, though she _did _do everything. But she was such a hero to me. I could never be that brave to stand up to a bully at school, let alone a convicted felon." Chase nodded and looked at me.

"Oh! Yeah. It was the night of the last regular school dance at my middle school before the semi and graduation and all that. My 'friend' said that her mom would drive me home after, and that was the only reason that I could go. My stepmom was working until late that night, and my dad was in Maine.

"Then, when it was time to go at ten 'o clock after the dance, my 'friend' and her mom said that there wasn't any room left in the car for me. And there was still one seat left open, but they said it was for all their stuff for the sleepover they were going to have. Aren't they awful?

"Anyways, I had to walk two miles home. And then the car that Laurie mentioned drove up to me and said the same thing, about his kid. And then, I didn't even wonder why the kid's father didn't know where the school was. And He grabbed me and smashed me in the head with a glass bottle or something.

"I woke up in the trunk, all tied up, and when I spoke, he yelled at me and slammed on the brakes. It hurt because all that carpet stuff that lines the trunk had been stripped away, and the sudden stops made me fly into the metal. Then, when I was struggling to get my arm free, he smashed me over the head with another bottle.

"I woke up again in this dog kennel-thing. It hurt to move, but I freed one hand. Then he took this poker-thing and jabbed my cheek with it. And then he went away and brought back Laurie. I called nine-one-one when he was away, and I guess they got us because here we are." I finished. Chase looked dumfounded.

"I meant _medically_. What happened to your _body_?" Oh. Ha, ha. . . ? I just embarrassed myself bad in front of a guy. Nice work, Cassie!

"Nothing for me. He hit me over the head with a glass bottle and when I woke up, we were still driving. He didn't do anything to me. Well, not like Cassie." C'mon! Get yourself Cassie! I mentally scolded myself.

"Oh, yeah. Me." Nice move, _slick_. "He just injected me with this white stuff in a syringe. It knocked me out until a while ago. . ."

"That all, ladies?"

"Yep."

"Uh-huh." He stood up, smiled(which was completely gorgeous)and walked out.

CHASE POV

I walked out of the operation room, stripping off my gloves and mask, when my beeper went off. It read: get down to room 824 now. It was from House, and he was asking me to go to a patient's room?

As much as it surprised me, I went down anyways.

In the room was a young girl, I mean early teens young, sitting upright in a bed with Cameron checking her eyes. The girl had short blond hair about to her jaw line, and it was really frizzy. Her brown eyes were huge when they saw me.

"Cameron." I acknowledged her, "Who's this? House asked me to-"

"House asked _everybody_ to go see them. They're actually normal, so I don't see it. Only he knows what happened to them." Them?

"There's more than one?"

"Yeah," The girl squeaked, "Puppet. Where is she? I want to see puppet!" She started freaking out.

"Um, I'll go find this. . . _puppet_ of yours."

"She's here! She's here! I knew it, she's here!" Puppet? What was this girl doing with a puppet? I mean, she could've brushed her hair or something, right? If she had time to play with puppets. . .

I searched the bin with all the clothes and things in the basement, and no puppets. What was this girl talking about? I dug through even deeper.

"Hey, Sparky. Digging for your self-esteem?" House said behind me. I jumped.

"House!"

"Not the self-esteem, huh? Dignity? Self-respect? Am I getting hot or cold?"

"I'm looking for a damn puppet!" I didn't mean to yell, honestly. But House had this little way of getting under your skin. The parasite.

"Oh, you mean the 'puppet' the little girl named Laurie was looking for? She's in another room." Wait. A _puppet_ was in another room?

"House, I don't think-"

"Puppet is a girl! She's Laurie's-or Bumblebee's-friend. Odd names, huh? They were kidnapped, and hit over the head several times, and had a hard time remembering their names. But-oh, hold on for a second." House checked his pager, "Oh. The other girl's name is Cassie."

"I'd better get up there, then."

House didn't follow me. He stayed back.

When I was in the room again, a gorgeous(you know, gorgeous for a young person)girl sat on the bed beside Laurie. Cassie? She had light brown, curly hair down to her waist. She was very pale and too skinny. It looked like if I poked her, she would snap into a thousand pieces. Don't we feed them? God! I felt bad for taking the lord's name in vain.

Questioning was over, Foreman was at my side, walking to House's office.

"What did she tell you?"

"Nothing much help to us, but I'm suspecting Propofol. She said milky white, and it rendered her unconscious."

"Nice, but it could've been something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, ask House. He always has an answer for everything."


End file.
